Stronger, Faster, Studlier
by 09Lakersluva24
Summary: What happens when Bumblebee is accidentally injected with synthetic energon? Speeding at speeds dangerous for humans, beating up Autobots twice his size, and flirting with Arcee? Chaos Ensues! Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or any of the songs.

Note: I got this idea after watching the new _Transformers Prime_ episode 22, which is the episode where Ratchet injects synthetic energon and it causes his behavior to become more hyper and moody, and he becomes, quoting Bulkhead, "Stronger, faster, and studlier."

_Lyrics are in italics!_

Warning: Synthetic energon are like steroids. Drug references are in this story!

Please Review!

…

"So bored," Miko complained as she bent over her history book and leaned her chin on her hand.

"Sorry, Miko, but you have to finish your homework before we can have any fun today," Bulkhead reminded her as he watched over her work.

Miko, Jack, and Raf were at the Autobot base doing homework as Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Optimus Prime gazed on as they finished their duties for the day.

"Come on, Miko, it's not so bad," Jack remarked as he closed his book.

Miko turned to glare at him before flipping to another page of the large textbook. Jack smiled, and then turned to the robots and questioned, "Hey, where's Arcee? I wanted to go for a ride. She promised."

"Arcee's out with Bee scouting an area where Cons were detected," Bulkhead explained.

"Oh," Jack responded disappointed as he sat back down by Miko.

Miko smirked at him and retorted loudly, "Ha! You can't play with Arcee cuz she's on a date with Bee!"

"They're not on some kind of romantic getaway, they're doing their job," Ratchet corrected in an irritated tone.

"Right," Miko muttered loudly.

"But they have been spending a lot of time together," Bulkhead noted.

Optimus stepped in, "The two of them have been close friends for years. If they wish to take their relationship farther that is their choice and theirs alone. And it would be wise not to mention or tease Arcee about it. She won't take to it kindly."

"Yeah, she'll probably have our heads," Bulkhead chuckled.

The subject was soon forgotten when Raf exclaimed, "Great, I'm almost done with my research."

Everyone turned towards the young human as Jack asked, "What's your research about?"

Raf looked up from his computer screen and explained brightly, "I'm writing a paper on the negative effects of steroids on the body and how a person's behavior changes when they use steroids."

This allowed Miko a respite from her schoolwork as she jumped up excitedly.

"Hey, you should use Ratchet's experience as an example for observations," Miko exclaimed happily.

"You just want to see Ratchet on drugs," Jack commented.

Miko gave him a glare before turning to a now fuming Ratchet.

"I beg your pardon," Ratchet stated angrily, "I refuse to repeat the events of that experience. Besides synthetic energon is nothing like steroids; it enhances a Cybertronian's performance."

"So steroids," Miko remarked as Ratchet glared down at her.

"Ratchet, if you had some footage," Raf asked hopefully, "It would really help."

"Sorry, I can't help you because I have deleted any footage from the base and have sworn vengeance on any Bot who even considers talking about it!" Ratchet stated venomously.

Miko stuck out her tongue then crossed her arms in disappointment.

Optimus surveyed this exchange and chuckled. But then he turned serious when Miko suggested that one of them take the synthetic energon for the project.

"We can give him a small dose and keep him locked inside the base. Nothing will happen,"

The leader of the Autobots saw the need to put an end to this; frowning, he replied, "I do not believe that it would be a very smart idea, Miko. It hasn't been tested enough and has proven dangerous to us."

Miko, seeing she was defeated, slumped down and frowned as she glared down at her book. After a momentary silence, the others returned to their tasks.

A while later, Ratchet found some traces of Decepticon activity so Optimus and Bulkhead bridged over to the area. Ratchet continued his work and watching over the children before the roar of engines was heard. A yellow muscle car and a blue motorcycle drove in. They stopped then transformed into the Autobots Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Hey Jack, Miko, Raf," Arcee waved as she approached them smiling.

Jack ran up to her as Bumblebee approached the group and waved hello.

"You look happy, got some Cons?" Jack questioned brightly.

"Yeah," Arcee replied, "Bee and I had a pretty good time busting some Cons."

She grinned over to the yellow Autobot who returned the gesture with an even brighter smile that reached his baby blue optics. Arcee then broke the gaze and turned towards her human friend.

"So Jack, how about that ride I promised you?" Arcee suggested before transforming back into her bike mode.

"Sure," he answered as he jumped onto the motorbike.

"Bye kids, bye Bumblebee," Arcee called out as she rolled out.

Bumblebee and the two remaining kids waved goodbye then turned to their homework as Bumblebee watched. Ratchet then faced them and said, "I need to check over our energon supply. Bumblebee, watch the kids. Miko, Raf, don't touch anything!"

He said this as he stared down at Miko, who was trying but failing at looking innocent. Ratchet shook his head in frustration then walked away.

Miko waited until Bumblebee left to check on something before she got up and began exploring through Ratchet's supplies. She then paused curiously when she found the syringes of synthetic energon. They were small, mostly for testing smaller engines, about the size of her arm. Her eyes drifted towards the greenish liquid inside. Mesmerized by the color and the forbidding nature of the matter inside the syringes, she picked it carefully up. Then she walked towards Raf and began showing off her audacity.

"Look, synthet! Isn't it a cool color?" Miko exclaimed as she held it above the light.

Raf's eyes immediately widened with horror and terror.

"Miko, put that way! Ratchet will be ticked," he warned.

"Oh, don't worry so much!" she responded flippantly.

She walked up to the platform where he was working at and set it with the needle facing up on one of the bottom stairs before she turned to him, "I'll be careful, promise. Now, I'm going to get my cellphone. Be right back."

Raf shook his head nervously before returning to his laptop screen.

Miko then stepped up to check her cellphone for any calls from Bulkhead. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Bumblebee walking over and sitting on the stairs as he looked up to Raf. She didn't see that Bumblebee sat on the syringe until it was too late. When they realized what happened they turned in horror when Bumblebee suddenly shot up in pain.

"No Bumblebee!" they both yelled as the poor robot tried to figure out where his pain was coming from.

The syringe was half empty with the needle deep into Bumblebee's butt. He tried in vain to reach down to see what was it was. Suddenly, he collapsed on his side. Bee was unconscious.

"Bee!" Raf yelled as he ran over to his giant friend, "Bee, please get up!"

The young boy tried desperately to wake his friend as Miko ran over. She carefully pulled out the syringe and then quickly hid it before Ratchet returned and discovered them.

She then approached the boy and robot cautiously, asking fearfully, "Is he going to be okay?"

Raf sighed in relief when he finally felt Bumblebee's spark, strong and warm, "He's okay. It was only a small dose; hopefully he's not going to exhibit the symptoms."

"Yeah," Miko replied relieved.

After a moment, Bumblebee stirred and opened his optics to see a worried Raf and Miko standing over him.

"Hey, Bee, you okay?" Raf asked with a relieved smile.

The yellow robot nodded before propping himself up. With one metallic hand he placed Raf on the floor and then stood up. He took a look around his surroundings and then noticed Ratchet approaching them. Ratchet looked at the three curiously, noticing their agitated looks.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" he inquired.

"No, Bumblebee just slipped and fell. Raf was worrying too much," Miko cut in quickly.

Bumblebee nodded then stood up and excused himself as he ran out.

Ratchet observed his retreat commenting, "That's strange, since when has Bumblebee become so clumsy?"

The two children quickly immersed themselves into their work to hide their guilt. Ratchet then shrugged and returned to his computers. When they thought he wasn't looking, they ran after Bumblebee as he zoomed across the hallways. He seemed like energy was just bursting out from his armor, even more than usual.

The work of synthetic energon.

"Oh no," Raf groaned as Miko tried to reassure him that nothing was wrong.

"This will not end well," Raf decided as he walked away with Miko.

Three Hours Later…..

When it was time for the kids to go home; Bumblebee quickly snapped in front of Ratchet and volunteered. He then raced them home at record speeds, so fast that even speed cameras couldn't get a good picture of the speeding yellow muscle car. Raf was clinging for dear life, begging his friend to slow down. Even Miko was feeling queasy when Bumblebee finally stopped at her house. Despite their protests, Bumblebee refused to slow down. He merely beeped excitedly and sped up.

Raf stepped out of Bumblebee and watched as his friend zoomed away with barely a goodbye. Before approaching his door, Raf prayed that nothing dangerous would come to his best Autobot friend.

Mere minutes later…..

Bumblebee zoomed inside the base and transformed quicker than lightning before strolling past Ratchet.

"Bumblebee, you're here sooner than usual," Ratchet noted.

Bumblebee walked past him and merely gave him a nod. He then searched the hallway for Bulkhead. Finding him, he challenged the green Autobot to a spar. Bulkhead grinned and followed Bumblebee to the sparring room.

"All right, Bumblebee, your choice," Bulkhead grinned as he transformed his arm into a mace and charged the Autobot scout.

Quick as lightning, Bumblebee stepped out of Bulkhead's charge and rammed into his friend from behind. Bulkhead was caught by surprise as he fell forward. Bumblebee then rushed over to Bulkhead, picked him up, and hurled him across the room.

Bulkhead slammed into the wall with a loud crash. Seeing he was beat, Bulkhead conceded defeat.

Beeping in glee, the yellow robot waved goodbye to the heap that was Bulkhead, and walked arrogantly out of the training room.

"Something's not right," Bulkhead noted as he groaned in pain.

Outside the hall, ten minutes later…

Arcee strolled out her room and walked through the hallway where she noticed Bumblebee standing as he leaned his arm against the wall. He greeted her with a single beep.

"Hey Bee, heard you beat Bulkhead during a spar. Nice," she noted as she passed him.

He merely nodded then turned on his radio which played, _Well, I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you_

Arcee turned around and chuckled as she said, "That's cute, Bee."

But he persisted as he slowly approached her, _Baby, I like it! I, I like it!_

Arcee would have blushed if she could; this was a song that dreamy Spanish singer Jack's mom was in love with sang, "What are you going on about?"

He took her small, metallic hand in his and his radio sang out, _Cuz baby tonight, Dj's got us falling in love again!_

Arcee gasped then narrowed her optics at him, questioning him with, "Is this some kind of a joke, Bee? If so, so help me, I will crush you…"

His radio interrupted her as he shook his head, _Love me, love me, say that you love me_

"Really?" Arcee asked surprised but in a good way, "Bee, I never thought…"

She suddenly stopped as she felt the hope and happiness drained from her as she stared at his once blue optics, which were now green. Synthetic green.

"Bumblebee, you've had the synthetic energon, haven't you?" she demanded angrily, the hurt in her voice clearly heard as she added; "Don't you know how stupid that was!"

She was hurt and furious; hurt at getting her hopes up that Bumblebee was attracted to her, and angry that the Autobot she cared about the most had put himself into danger.

He didn't answer her but his face grew annoyed as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"We need to report this to Ratchet," Arcee stated firmly.

She then remembered that Bumblebee was still holding her had. When she attempted to snatch her hand away, his grip tightened. After struggling more, she realized that it was useless to try. His hold was too strong for her to break out of.

"Bumblebee let go of my hand, now!" she ordered.

His eyes grew angry and when she raised her hand to slap him, he easily grabbed the hand midair with his. Her eyes widened as he lifted her and swung her and slammed her against the wall. He let go of her hands and allowed her fall in a heap on the floor. Then yellow Autobot stormed angrily away leaving her on the floor.

Arcee groaned in pain as she brought a hand to her head and contacted Optimus, "Optimus, Bee has somehow injected the synthetic energon."

"We'll have to stop him before he tries something dangerous," Optimus replied grimly.

"I'll meet you in the main room," Arcee winced as she stood up, "Arcee, out."

She then rushed into the main room.

When she arrived at the main part of the base, Bumblebee was storming around demanding to leave the base. Ratchet was standing guard with his hands crossed. He stared at Bumblebee and attempted to make the younger Autobot to see sense.

"Bumblebee, don't be a fool. Stop this nonsense," Ratchet stated calmly.

But Bumblebee seemed without reason as he ignored Ratchet's orders and began advancing towards the medic until Bulkhead and Optimus arrived in time to grab hold of their teammate's arms. Even with their combine strength, they struggled to keep hold of him. Arcee watched with worry as Bumblebee fought to escape the hold of Optimus and Bulkhead.

Bumblebee thrashed and cursed Bulkhead and Ratchet as they attempted to placate him. He then looked at Optimus and accused the leader of treating him like a child and the others didn't respect him enough.

Optimus replied sadly, "You are respected and admired more than you think, Bumblebee. You are not a child to any of us. Please, calm down and stop this."

Bumblebee shook his head as he continued to thrash against his two captives, who still maintained their grip. Finally, they seemed to have him trapped. Ratchet then approached them with a syringe.

"Hold him," Ratchet ordered as he stood in front of Bumblebee and injected him with the syringe.

Suddenly, Bumblebee went limp in the grip of his two comrades.

The scout was out cold.

One day later...

When Bumblebee opened his optics the next day, his gaze was filled with his comrades and friends watching him with strained, worried faces. Bumblebee was lying on a berth with tubes hooked up to him. He peered around and his optics froze on Arcee who looked visibly upset as well as worried. Bumblebee groaned as he realized what had happened yesterday. Rather than facing his friends, he should have kept his optics closed.

Optimus spoke first, smiling, "Good to have you back, old friend."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Luckily, Miko pulled it out before too much of the synthetic energon was injected inside you, so I was able to expunge it from your system easily and quickly," Ratchet explained as check Bumblebee's vitals.

Bee looked down to his partner, Raf. The young boy was overjoyed to see his giant his friend healthy and okay.

Miko stepped forward and apologized for her reckless actions. Bumblebee replied in a series of beeps and chirps.

"He says it is okay. He knows you didn't mean any harm," Raf translated.

Miko smiled gratefully at the Autobot scout before backing up near Bulkhead.

After a moment's pause, Arcee excused herself and broke away from the group. She walked away towards the hallway where the Autobot quarters were located.

The others watched their retreat. Bumblebee swung his legs over the berth and used his arms to push himself up. Ratchet caught his attempt and stepped forward.

"Oh, no you don't. You're still at one hundred percent," Ratchet stated as he stood in front of Bumblebee and put a hand on the younger Autobot's shoulder and gently (well, as gently as Ratchet could be) pushed him back down on the berth.

Bumblebee protested then turned towards Raf and then Optimus. He looked up with hopeful optics as he beeped and chirped a message to his partner and leader.

"He says this is something he has to do, but he also promises to return soon after," Raf explained to Jack and Miko who turned with pleading looks towards Ratchet.

"Let him go, Ratchet," Optimus ordered gently.

"Fine," Ratchet grumbled as he stepped out of Bumblebee's way.

Bumblebee stood up slowly and then turned towards where the female Autobot had gone.

As they observed his exit, Optimus remarked, "Perhaps this will clear the confusion between the two, and bring them closer yet."

"Then we'll have to deal with lovesick younglings. It was bad enough with the fleshlings!" Ratchet complained bitterly as the kids gave him annoyed glances.

"Ratchet…," Optimus began.

In the hallway…

Bumblebee wandered around the hallway until he found her just about to open the door to her room. He beeped to stop her. She paused, but without turning towards him she stated calmly, "Look, you have nothing to be sorry for. What you did was not you; it wasn't the 'friend' who's been there for me all these years."

When she spit out 'friend', Bumblebee noticed. Curious, he replayed the events of yesterday in his head. As he did, realization hit like a brick. He realized why Arcee was upset, not because of his throwing her across the hall, but because of his causing confusion with her feelings.

He had to let her know the truth.

When Arcee heard no response, she lifted her face down and resumed opening her door. She was just about to enter her quarters when a song rang out.

_Do you know what it feels like, loving someone who's in a rush to throw you away?_, Bumblebee called out over his radio.

This halted Arcee immediately. She recognized this song; Jack's mother loved the artist who sang this love song. She turned around and peered curiously at Bumblebee, who took this as an opportunity to continue. He began making his way to her, his radio calling out as he did,

_And I don't know,_

_How I would ever go,_

_All alone walking on my own,_

_Like angels, you were floating to me,_

_And that's how it should be,_

He was now standing in front of her. He gazed down softly, and taking her injured hand gently, he continued,

_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment,_

_I don't wanna pay for things unspoken,_

_I just wanna race with arms wide open,_

_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are,_

Arcee brightened and dared to hope again, "Really?"

Bumblebee smiled gently; then with his other hand, lifted hers and placed it on his metallic chest where his spark was. He kept his hand on hers holding it there and replied through his radio,

_It must be love baby,_

_Coz it's killing me looking in your eyes,_

_It must be love coz,_

_Every time you walk away I just fall apart,_

_And I don't know what it is,_

_But I feel I'm in too deep,_

_No, I don't know what it is,_

_It must be love,_

_Yeah, it must be love,_

Arcee chuckled, but the yellow Autobot wasn't finished,

_All I really want is to be your _

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

"All right, all right," Arcee smiled, "You've made your point. And by the way, I feel the same way about you," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before turning towards the main hall, "Now, let's get you back to Ratchet before he has both of our heads."

Bumblebee fist pumped before skipping to her side. He reached for her metallic hand; she turned her head to him and smiled, and then strolled back to the main hall hand in hand.

End of Story

...

Note: That was fun! I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that I used. They belong to their respective owners.

If you're wondering, these are the songs I used:

_Paralyzer_ by Finger Eleven

_I Like It_ by Enrique Iglesias

_Dj's Got Us Falling in Love_ by Usher

_Love Me_ by Justin Bieber

_The Ping Pong Song_ by Enrique Iglesias

_Shot in the Dark_ by Big Time Rush

_It Must Be Love_ by Enrique Iglesias

_Boyfriend_ by Big Time Rush

Please, please, Review!

Bumblebee and Arcee would want you to :)


End file.
